


SunFlower

by rainy_boba



Category: Original Work, Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gods, Homophobia, Ill update tags as i go, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Original work - Freeform, Shifters, Supernatural Elements, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Were-Creatures, Witch Craft, Witches, im to lazy to make all original characters lmao, minor gore, rated teen for swears and some blood n stuff, this was literally for a english project but i thought it shouldnt go to waste lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_boba/pseuds/rainy_boba
Summary: Moving to a small supernatural free town up in the mountains to get away from problems held within his family, Simon stays up with his cousin and auntie. What could this small creature-less town hold for him?-This was originally written for my free write English project and I thought that I should post it for some other people to enjoy.





	1. Into the woods

The low hum and rumble of the bus, the green of thick old pines flashing by the windows, and the sound of “ _ Blood _ ” _ by Day6 _ filtering out the white noise of the other passengers on the vehicle. He wakes up to the catchy tune playing  in his ears, groggily shuffling awake, adjusting in his seat, black-silver hair blocking most of his vision. Gazing out the window he notes that it’s actually really nice outside, looking down to his current attire he sighs; Hoodie, and black jeans, it’s not the worst thing but it’s literally summer and  _ sweltering _ out there. 

Grumbling back down he slouches into is seat drawing out his phone to check the time, 3:17; not too bad, maybe about 20 minutes left. Sighing again he hopes his cousin Chris, or as most people call him now days, Chan, isn't to far from the drop off point. He scans around the bus, not dwelling on the lingering stares directed at him, it’s been like that since the beginning of the trip. 

He starts to day dream, thinking of what the little farming town will be like. The one thing that he keeps coming back to is the fact that this particular area somehow has  _ no  _ supernatural beings in it. Zero, nada, not  _ one.  _ It’s almost unbelievable considering how common they are. He’s prepared for more stares than usual considering that he’s the first. A shifter to be exact, pure blood family for the most part and high in the ranks too, the main blood line in his family tree is mostly dire wolf.

 

-

 

At around 3:40 the bus pulls into the station set on the edges of the small town, he slings his heavy frickin backpack over his shoulders, ok but literally  _ what is in this, bricks?? _ Anyways, he mumbles a small “Thank you,” to the driver to be courteous.

The ground crunching underfoot and the smell of clean, unpolluted air fills his lungs; He can already feel the cautious air around the station, the wide eye stares, or the barley audible whispers that are only caught because of his heightened hearing. He walks unaffected, furry black-striped white tail swaying behind him, pulling out  his phone to ask Chris where to go. 

“Hey dude!” a muffled but excited voice comes over the speaker, the sound of something falling and crashing in the background;

“Hey Chris,” he greets, fond smile falling on his lips, “Hey ok, I’m assuming your here right?” he asks, sounding a little out of breath but nonetheless happy. 

“Yeah, I am, so where to?” he asks gazing around the area,

“Uh yeah ok, I’m almost there, gimme two minutes, and stay around the benches,”

“Mr. Christopher Bang, are you on the phone while driving??” he says in a mock nagging tone, teasing smile on his face, 

“Oh you shut up! I could make you walk home you know!” he fake threatens, his smile growing even bigger, they both know it’s an empty threat. 

Chuckling, “Yeah yeah, anyways I’ll see you when you get here, I’m standing out front.”

“Alright, I’ll be there soon you brat, don’t be running off anywhere,”

“Yeah, like I know how to go anywhere around here,” he responds rolling his eyes, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

“You get what I mean! Whatever I’ll be there soon Simon,”

“Yeah ok, see ya.”

Hanging up he looks around, spotting a bench, throwing himself down, revelling in the feeling of letting the bag of  _ damn bricks _ off his back. 

He grabs a  _ Nature Valley _ bar from his bag, munching of the crumbly mess with his pointed teeth, gazing at the endless forest;  _ “That would be fun to run through,” _ he thinks lazily; Itching to feel the forest floor on his paws, earthy smell filling his nose, claws shedding the ground as he runs.

 

After a short period of time, and countless small stares from passers by, a older BMW pulls in honking. It pulls into a nearby parking spot, Simon recognizes the familiar mop of  _ very _ curly blonde hair. Running over he launches himself at the figure, he catches the body being thrown at him while they tumble to the ground in a fit of throaty laughs. Simon sits up wheezing, 

“Chris dude!” he yells, causing some off handed looks from the people near; The blonde laughs, eyes crinkling, dimples forming on his cheeks. They stand up and dust themselves off, still chuckling;

“Simon, you grew so much you stupid bean sprout!” Chris exclains, ruffling the others dark hair fondly.

“Yeah yeah, not like I’ve heard that a hundred times from any family member of your choosing.” Simon retorts, a goofy smile playing on his lips. 

“K, yeah whatever, common let’s get you in the car, Ma’s really excited to see you again,” 

A fond smile somes up while thinking of the last time he saw his aunty, whole hearted smiles, the smell of something always being baked, bone crushing hugs, it always felt like home.

 

They banter in the car, telling stories of the events in between the time they last say each other; Chris commenting on his newly gained peircings that his nose and ears are adorned with, still bringing up how much height he gained. He ends up spilling all the stupid shit him and his friends have gotten up to, animatedly talking with his hands; He reassures Simon that all his friends will quote “ _ Will love your stupid self” _ and they  _ have to meet them _ . Soon the conversation slows and they fall into comfortable silence, the sound of the car radio filling the gap and the twisty road of the highway lulling him to sleep.

 

_ “Careful where you tread little wolf, there might be bear taps underfoot.” _

 

He jolts awake to a small nudge on his shoulder, surprised he growls, eyes snapping open to see his attacker,

“Hey it’s just me, you’re ok, we’re home now.”

He recognizes the calm voice as his cousins and sighs,

“Sorry, had a nightmare.” he mumbles sleepley, 

“Yeah don’t worry about it,” Chris says with a small smile, “Comon, Ma’s waiting,” 

He tilts his head gesturing st the house behind him. Throwing his arms above his head, he stretches groaning at his stiffness from the awkward sleeping position. He steps out basking in the cool mid afternoon air, shaking out his hair he slings his bag of bricks over his shoulders and follows the blonde through the gate of the property. He’s met immediately with the sound of franic paws running towards him, looking down he falls to his knees screaming. Chris turns around to a basically sobbing Simon on the ground with the medium sized dog clutched in his arms, currently trying to wriggle around to lick his captores face. 

“ _ Christopher Bang _ , you absolute  _ Traitor!  _ Why the hell didn’t you tell me you had a  _ freaking  _ **_Doge!_ ** _ ” _ the babbling mess exclaims, clutching the little black, brown, and white dog;

“Sorry man, guess it slipped my mind,” he shrugs, choosing to ignore the threatening gaze from Simon, “Well anyways, this lil’ assholes name is Sesame Bun but we just call him Bun or Ses.” Chris finishes with a goofy fond smile. “ _ You! _ No profanity in front of the  _ child!”  _ Simon yells dramatically, cross legged on the ground, covering Buns ears from the harsh words; 

“Oh yeah, that’s rich coming from you!” Chris retorts, Simon sticking his tongue out playfully, a smirk playing on his lips.

“K, common Moms waiting for us!” Chris grunts as he practically has to  _ drag _ Simon away from the happy little dog, “Dude! He’s not going anywhere! You can see him soon, I promise. Just get off the damn floor,  _ please!”  _ The demon eventually pulls himself up, sending a regretful gaze to Bun. Sighing he dusts himself off and prepares for some broken ribs (But in a good way).

 

As soon as they reach the top of the steps the front door flies open and he’s enveloped in, as expected, a cozy bone crushing hug. When he’s finally released he’s met with the overjoyed face of his auntie,

“Oh Simon!, I’ve missed you so much! Come in Come in!” She greets, ushering them inside; Simons greeted by the homey interior, walls lined with family pictures and the smell of apple pie whaffs through the air. He’s all smiles when he reaches the living room, so many fond memories were made inside the walls of the house. “Hi auntie,” he finally greets her properly, again with a hug, tail swishing happily back and forth, a small pur like hum from the affection;

“My goodness, you’ve grown so much!”, he’s pretty sure he can hear Chris snickering in the background, “you’ve turned into such a handsome young boy,” she says whole heartedly, smiling, “Thank you Auntie,” Simon says quietly, a watery  smile on his face.

“Aw now none of that, common sweet heart, I made apple pie,” She says thumbing away the tears threatening to fall, gesturing to the kitchen. Collecting himself he follows to the kitchen, it’s small but not crowded, with a small breakfast nook in the corner, surrounded with window, making the space open up more; He finds Chris in the kitchen too, setting plates with the still warm pastry. They crowd around the table eating happily, sharing stories and laughs, they spend hours that feel like minutes chatting with wide smiles.

“Hey I’m just gonna -uh go get changed?” they tell him “Of course, we’ll get cleaning up,” He makes his way upstairs assuring them he’ll “Come back down and help Dammit!” they brush him off telling he’s their guest. He goes into his old room, everything still there, the odd plush toy or two, plant pots, and jars full of other objects and herbs. He draws a pair of shorts and a hoodie out of his backpack, changing, he revels in the feeling of freeing his ribs and being able to breathe properly again, wincing at the soreness from sleeping and over wearing his binder.

 

Quickly he runs down the stairs to find the cleaning already done, Chris and him move to the living room while his auntie goes upstairs to lay more bedding him his room. They plant themselves on opposite couches, they sit in relative silence, tv on as white noise and the tapping of nails on screens. Time passes as they chill in comfortable silence, Simon still tired from the trip up; Realizing he’s literally falling asleep on the couch he sits up, bidding his cousin goodnight, knowing well that he wouldn’t be sleeping for a good while longer.

 

Falling into the cozy little double bed and adjusting the mountain of pillows and blankets his aunt so kindly gave him, he lays there and looks out to the window; Endless stars litter the clear sky, seeing for miles thanks to the minimal light pollution. Closing his eyes he thinks to what this creatureless little town nestled in the mountains could hold.


	2. RoseMary

 

_ Grey thick smog fills his lungs, “Can’t see, can’t breathe, it burns, it burn it burn itburnitburns..” his mind chants like a mantra. It feels like there are a pack of wolves nestled in his back, clawing, bitting, wailing for freedom. They growl and scream for release, begging, pleading to be freed. His vision blurs; Feathers; soft and pure, everywhere. _

 

 

Springing up panting, panicking from the feeling of suffocation, his eyes adjust to the warm glow of the morning light; It’s calming, free from the black shackles of his dreams. Calming his breath he sighs and falls back into the comfort of his bed, every damn night. The same type of dreams, more like nightmares really. Shaking all the crawling feeling of unneeded dread, carding his hands through the  _ very _ unruly mop on his head out of habit; He crawls out of bed, 

_ “Not like I’m going back to sleep.”  _ he thinks dryly. He looks at his phone charging on his little dresser, the time reads 10:37am, not bad really, he thinks, his insomnia usually halts his sleep around 5 hours in, at the  _ most _ .  Still combing the curly hair with his hands he goes to his bag, pulling out a small pill bottle from one of the interior pockets, he drops out two pills and swallows them dry from years of practice. 

Bottle securely tucked away he wanders to the bathroom, try particularly hard to not look in the mirror, trying to keep the unwanted lumps on his chest out of view; Barely noticeable from the hoodie he’s wearing, but still too much from his own liking. After washing up and using an  _ actual comb  _ for his hair he makes his way downstairs. Staying in his sleeping attire he keeps a leisurely pace walking down the stairs, checking his new notifications for  _ twitter _ and  _ youtube _ . It sounds like his aunt and cousin are somewhere in the back of the house or out in the backyard.

 

A very loud and curt knock interrupts the calm bubble his had made, curiously he speeds up his pace to the front door, knowing it’ll take some time for either of the other two to answer it instead. Walking over to unlock it he wonders, “ _ Who the hell in their right mind would come knocking on the door at like 11 o’clock??”  _

Swinging open the door with a  _ very _ unimpressed face, he’s surprised by the figure in front of him; A shorter boy who looks to be about his age with cute filled in cheeks and a mop of relatively straight dyed orange hair. His thoughts are cut off by, 

“Chan! I texted you  like 100 times! Answer your frikin phone for onc- !” the boys rambling is interrupted by his own shocked yell when he finally sees who’s standing at the door; 

“Ah, Oh my God! Why are you here!??? WHat the  _ ACTUAL hell _ ! Did you kill my best friend!?? Did you  _ Eat Him???????? _ Why? Is? THere? A? Wolf? Here?!”

Still with a unimpressed expression,

“No I didn’t  _ eat _ my god damn cousin; I’m not some stupid rabid dog, and that’d be weird as fuck man. Also for your information, I’m living here for now.” he says impassively, arms crossed and leaning on the door frame.

“But Chan never said he had a  _ wolf _ -” his sentence is thankfully cut short by God Himself, Chris, happens to slide in,  _ literally _ , he’s using his socks to slide on the tile by the door, (what a nerd), and shoves Simon back into the house; With an offended growl he walks back over to hover behind his cousin,

“ Dear God,  Jisung! You dense little bugger, god this is such a mess, so long story short this is my cousin! His name is Simon,”he pulls Simon forward by his arm while introducing him, 

“Chan, you didn’t tell me you cousin was a  _ wolf  _  for Christs sake,” they boy, Jisung, whines, gesturing to Simon while he talks; Simon growls at the word wolf making Jisung startle,

“ _ Scaredy cat”  _  Simon thinks funnily.

Chris still unbothered, used to his cousins antics, “Ok yes I didn’t, But! That literally doesn't matter, suck it up scaredy squirrel, we’re still going out today! Also don’t forget I have a key to your front door, if you’re thinking of ditching.” Chris says with a wink and a very oddly threatening smile, shutting down Jisungs plans for escaping quickly; 

‘Are you threatening me??” Jisung asks with a huge pout on his lips, 

“Yes.” 

Sighing Jisung throws his arms up dramatically, “Fine I guess! Curse my mom and trusting you with a key to  _ my own h o m e!” _ he yells

“I’ll see you at 3:30, you carrot!” Chris yells happily as Jisung stalks off throwing a rude gesture up over his shoulders which Chris ignores. Turning around with a goofy grin,

“Yeah anyways that was my best friend Jisung, he’s kinda shocked at the moment but he’ll warm up,” Chris speaks animatedly with lots of hand movements and gestures,

“Oh also!” he remembers, “You probably heard that but we’re meeting up with some other friends at 3:30 at this lil’ corner store slash cafe.”

Turning Simon around by his shoulders and pushing him up the stairs,

“That means get out of whatever you’re wearing and change into something more presentable!”

“What do you mean “ _ more presentable”???” _ Simon says over his shoulder, “We’re literally going to the  _ corner store or some shit! _ ” he yells trying to twist around in Chris’ grasp.

“Yeah we are! So get  _ changed _ , we’re gonna go walk around the woods too after,” 

‘Uhg, Fine!” Simon says freeing himself from the crushing grasp on his shoulders and running up the stairs.

 

 

He ends up in a black tee and a pair of matching jeans, ears adorned with an abundance of jewelry and his simple septum piercing. 

“Emo,” Chris says as soon as he sees him walk down the stairs, rolling his eyes,

“Yeah I guess I am,” he replies sarcastically;

“Common their all probably walking there,” Chris says while pulling Simon along by his hand,

“Wait!” Simon yells as they get outside, “Can we please bring Bun??  _ P l e a s e ?? _ ” Simon begs with his best pouty face, “Dude he’ll run off into the trees, never to be return, no common,” Chris answers tugging on his arm,

“No wait! Look!” Chris turns around, unimpressed expression, that is until Simon starts talking in these weird clicks, chattering and humming; Bun turns his head up and blinks a few times causing Simon to stop, when Bun is seemingly finished the chattering starts again;

Chris shakes his head thinking he’s literally going  _ insane _ , 

“Wait, wait,  _ wait _ . Are you  _ talking to him??” _ Chris asks baffled,

“Oh uh yeah, I’m creating the bind first by doing this,” Simon explains turning around, 

“After he responds a few times, like now, and accepts the bind, I can understand him like how I talk to you and he can understand what I say without me speaking in tongues,”

Chris still baffled gawks at him, “So you can just speak to  _ animals??”  _

Simon smiles cheekily, “Well yeah for the most part, isn't that right Bun?” he asks turning to ruffle the dogs head playfully, Bun preens and yips in response.

“Anyways,’ Simon says carrying on like nothing happened,

“He says he’ll be on his best behavior so _ please???” _ he begs,

“I- Ugh, you know what fine. But you’re responsible for him, common already we’re gonna be late.” Chris says sighing. With a little hop of celebration he runs to catch up with his blonde companion, beckoning Bun to follow.

 

 

It takes maybe 15 minutes tops to walk there, Bun trotting obediently by Simons side, sitting in comfortable silence, Simons eyes wandering the new landscape. Awhile later a small cafe comes into view, about 5 or 6 people hollering and laughing out front at a set of tables.

“Hey!” Chris yells, waving both his hands in the air, a big eye-crinkling smile on his face. He runs off ahead to the group, now yelling greetings back at him. Simon keeps his pace at a fast walk, anxiety slowly ebbing away at his stomach, tail twitching nervously. Bun shoots him a knowing look which he replies that he is 100%  _ perfectly _ fine, Bun seemingly shaking his head unconvinced, rolling his eyes. The group of now maybe 7 falls into silence as he approaches, leaving him standing awkwardly, rolling on the balls of him feet, not knowing what to say.

One of the guys probably around his age, light brown hair and dressed casually asks, 

“So uh, who  _ are _ you?” breaking the silence; “I-uh,” Simon stammers, words failing him thanks to his worry,

“Oh guys this is my cousin from up North I was telling you about; His name is Simon, he’s probably gonna be staying with us for awhile!” Chris says for him, sending his cousin a thankful glace.

“Oh, ok well welcome to the hell hole, Simon!” one of the younger greets with a cheeky smile, “Thanks,” He smiles, shoulders relaxing a little. Everyone goes back into chatter, he scans the crowd spotting a familiar head of orange hair talking very animatedly to another boy who looks about Chris’ age, the boy has his head in his hand and a fond smile on his face; Brown hair sitting in lazy waves. The brown hair boy spots him and waves him over, walking over with Bun on his heels, “Hey so you’re Chan's cousin right?” the boy greets friendly,

“Chan? Oh uh yeah I am! I’m staying for at least the summer,” He explains, taking his seat,

”Oh, hi Jisung,”

“Oh you’ve already met him?” the boy questions, Jisung sends him a look which probably reads something like “ _ you need to shut up, now.” _ but Simon chooses to ignore it; 

“Oh you bet your ass, he knocked on the front door thinking I was Chris, when he realized it wasn’t he screamed and started rambling and then asked if I  _ ate him!” _ he says laughing, the boy in question hiding his face in his arms, embarrassed. The other boy is now  _ crying, _ like actual tears are falling from his eyes, “ _ Dude,” _ he gasps out, “You fucking asked him if he  _ ate Chan??” _

At this point Jisung’s cheeks are dusted with red and pink hues,

“Leave me  _ alone!  _ I didn’t expect a frickin shifter to answer the door instead!” he cries, throwing his hands up. 

Drying his tears, still wheezing the other unnamed man speaks, 

“Oh my god that’s like comedy gold man, also I just realized that you don’t know my name yet,” he says with a goofy smile from all the laughing, “I’m Lee Minho, I have a feeling we’re going to get along great!” introducing himself with a blinding smile, Jisung beside him huffs, 

“Don’t trust him, he’s not usually this nice, wait until he threatens you with a  _ butchers knife _ for eating the last ice cream bar.” he says with a playful roll of his eyes, 

“Wait,  _ what?”  _ Simon gawks,

“Yeah well when your a certified dumbass like this one,” Minho throws his head towards Jisung, “You’re bound to get threatened by me at least once a week.” he says with a easy going smile.

 

They continue to banter and exchange stories, Simon gets introduced to the rest of the group too;

Felix, the sunshine of the group, certified memester, ginger-gold hair and a face full of freckles with a smile that could light up a room, who also happens to be Australian with a deep voice that does  _ not _ match his puppy face.

Changbin, who, if looks could kill, he’d be dead; but contrary to looks is the biggest softy out there, smooth black hair, and quote from Jisung, “A literal triangle face,”.

Woojin who looks like a big burly teddy bear and a smile that is as sweet as honey, who he also learns is Chris’ big ol’ crush that he definitely  _ wasn’t  _ supposed to know about. Apparently there's another person too, a guy who they all call Jae who’s currently out of town, and who happens to be a year older than Simon making him 19.

 

His cousin breaks the conversation to tell them their all headed to the forest, excited Simon springs up, waking Bun up in the process, who had fallen asleep under the table at their feet. Running up following Chris and the others happily to the road up to the thick of the mountains, tail trailing happily behind him and bun trotting behind him.

 

The forest is thick with a small worn path leading through, pines as tall as skyscrapers fill sky and lush moss covering every surface. The air feels clean and cool, a nice change from the heat out in the open. Taking the lead he makes it down the dirt path, the chattering of the others behind him and Buns click of nails on the harden earth. 

The wave of calm that was washed over him is suddenly disturbed a crawling feeling runs up his spine slowly, it’s calling him. What? He doesn’t know but it calls louder. He stops to check if Bun senses something but he’s acting normal other that his concerned eyes focused on the strange way Simon is acting. Simon looks left and right trying to find  _ it _ , his tail puffs up with the worried feeling in his stomach; Chris and the others take notice to this, sharing looks of worry, not knowing what’s happening.

“Simon?” Chris asks, cautiously stepping closer. Eyes turn towards a line of threes, wind drifting past, he mumbles to Bun, “ _ Stay with Chris.” _ in a chatter, head snapping towards his cousin looking him in the eyes, glazed with a weird haze; Then he takes off, shifting with some black tendrils of smoke trailing off his marbled fur. He’s running, feet tearing at the ground, ignoring the calls and surprised yells from the group now behind him; To the confusion of the others Chris sprints off, chasing the beast through the woods making the others follow too. He runs towards it, the haze of need covers his mind giving him directions, following the hollow whispers; he doesn’t know where or why he’s running but he  _ needs _ too.

 

The forest becomes less and less familiar, silence getting louder as they get deeper, like their underwater; The trees get taller and taller and the moss underfoot, a vibrant green, soft and untouched for what could be life times; The only disturbance is the fresh paw marks this size of a person's head, leading them ever deeper through the distorted forest.

 

Simon stops abruptly, skidding a bit, dust pulling up behind him. There's what looks to be a hole in the ground, the walls lined with stone and moss, and a waterfall dropping down the side opposite him falling into a small pond leading to nowhere. The sound of footsteps come behind him, Chris leading a group of panting boys and Bun come from the trees. He turns to the group with a still gaze, “ _ He’s frickin massive dude!”  _ Jisung says lowly in the silence,

“ _ Not the time! _ _ ” _ Felix says punching his arm;

“Ok but seriously, where are we? I’ve run around the forest all my life and I have  _ never _ been here.” Minho mumbles from the back. 

A deeper voice rumbles in answer, 

“ _ Not a place for your kind. A Watcher has come, _ ” Simon states weirdly calm; His blue-brown eyes flash anxiety for a second, contrasting his steady words.

Turning to lock eyes with is cousin, Chris nods and Simon hops down into the beautiful pit without a word or second thought. The others lurch forward in worry but Chris puts his arm out to stop them trusting his cousin.

As soon as Simon steps onto the flat of the circle his ears go straights up, each turning every which way, listening. The long fur between his shoulder blades stands straight up, ears still catching the sounds around him, silent to the others. Chris squints confused to  _ just what _ could he be hearing, snapping his head to Bun, who’s being  _ weirdly quiet _ . A concerned expression falls over his face as he sees him. Ears doing the exact  _ same thing  _ as Simon’s, fur risin on his back, listening.

Simon feels like he can’t breathe, so many whispers, their all talking at the same time; Chanting, he swings he head, growling and snarling trying to get them  _ out _ . He feels them too, soft brushes trying to lull him to sleep, forcing him into calm.

Then it stops. All of it, like the world is at a stand still and the thicket getting quieter if that was possible.

“ _ The water” _ his mind whispers, but it sounds like a scream in the silence consuming the area. He goes to the pond, stepping in without hesitation, somewhere in his mind knowing it’s safe. At the deepest point where it reaches his stomach fur he feels nauseous fear in his stomach, the woods seem too calm, but he keeps moving. Fur rising ever higher and fear getting ever stronger as he approaches the falls. There’s a cave hidden behind the falling water, calling and reaching out, trying to claw calmness into his mind. Stepping inside the open cave he feels  _ sick, _ head pounding from fear; it feels too dark, too small, even though the cave is well lit from the huge entrance and is quite spacious. The walls, there are claw marks  _ everywhere _ , it’s like he can hear them  _ begging  _ to be released, their screams and wails even though there are none. There all over the ceiling, walls, and the floor. Taking a cautious step forward, he’s see’s  _ something. _ Confusion as he sees  _ flowers? _ There are what seems to be  _ flowers, _ he pads forward in a rush. He needs  _ answers _ , but he stops feeling _ sick;  _ he wants to  _ throw up,  _ to  _ scream _ , to  _ cry. _ He’s frozen, but he doesn't know why this scares him so much but it  _ does, _ he shifts back because he feels he  _ needs  _ to. 

There’s a perfect circle, void of any desperate claw marks; it’s littered with beautiful soft colored flowers, the quantity getting thicker the closer it gets to the center of the circle. Lying peacefully on the soft bed of petals is a piebald fawn, no more than a day old, eyes closed, mouth open, heart void of any movement, layed in a sleeping position. There’s no blood but Simon feels like it would be better if there was, the beautiful gruesome site is too calm to match the emotions it evokes.

Then it feels like someone has slammed a rock over his head. Everything burns, it  _ hurts _ , he crouches on his hands and knees, growling; feeling like there are  _ nails _ on his insides, it _ burns. _ Warm crimson drops fall on his hands and the stone. He tries frantically to stop it but it feels like he’s suffocating, choking, he coughs, desperately trying to get the air he so craves. And then it’s calm, he can’t see, it feels like there’s soft feathers over his eyes and a sweet voice mumbling in

his ears, but he can’t make out the words. It still hurts but his mind say it’s  _ okay _ , his body writhes and claws at the ground, the pool of growing red at his hands getting ever bigger.

He chokes out a scream, he screams like his life depends on it, he screams for that little fawn who never had a chance, he screams for the poor beings who left those claw marks, he screams for his cousin;  _ wishing, hoping, _ that he’ll come, that he’ll hear his _ cries  _ and  _ get it out. _ His screams turn into sobs, begging to  _ leave _ , but the being tries to shush him, holding his body in the stone prison. His vision is getting spotty as the voice finally silences him, willing him to fall asleep, in the background somewhere Simon hears a voice yell.

_“_ _Who is that…”_ he asks to nobody but his own mind, the voice sounds like it should be familiar. The cave voice tries to drowned out the familiar call, telling him to ignore it. It calls again but this accompanied by foot steps. The cave, she begs him to stay with her, that she's so lonely but the owner of the steps grabs him before she can keep pleading. She starts yelling, wailing, _begging_ him to _stay please._ I causes Simon to whimper and claw at his head on the back of his savior, praying the voice would _leave him alone._ The person draws him out of the cave and Simon heaves, gulping down air, shaking, and then it falls black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! This chapter is a longer one because I couldn't fine a good place to cut it off without it being too short, I hope y'all like this so far and the next chapter will be up in a few days!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @Rainy_Boba


	3. Sage

_ The sun is warm on his skin, long hair falling down to his shoulders. Joyus laughter as he wrestles around the grass with his family members. A fond memory, carefree and all smiles. He remembers that stopping when the scolding voice of a women cuts through the happy young cheers. The voice scolds him for tussling around on around on the ground, saying things about how  “Un-ladylike”  it was and how she told him many times not to wear those shorts or casual tee’s, that there too  “Boyish”.  _ _Turning towards his older cousins, telling them off for “Encouraging this behavior”, they all share guilty looks, tails waving in shame. He remembers being confused by the fact that he was being scolded for something so minuscule_.

 

Simon wakes with a jolt, head  _ pounding. _ He’s laying in bed, confused he grips his head trying to remember what the  _ hell happened?? _

“ _ Forest, wind, waterfall, voices, cave, fawn…” _ he springs up,

“That stupid fucking Watcher!” he yells, falling out of bed with a loud thud.

“Stupid Watcher, stupid prophecy,” he mumbles angrily storming around him room,

“Get out of my head  _ and _ my house you petty  _ bitch!” _ he yells to seemingly no one. Stomping around grabbing handfuls of objects, bottles, and other loose things from drawers and cabinets, slamming them all loudly. The items piled in his hands include,  _ but are not limited to _ ; a shit ton a sage, a vial of pure rock salt, three black candles, a small chunk of black tourmaline, a small labradorite, a stick of blue kyanite, a  _ huge _ piece of staurolyte, and a rod of spirit quartz for good measure. Apparently all the slamming and stomping around alerted the people downstairs that no,  _ he wasn’t dead.  _ His cousin literally slams the door open happily yelling,

“Simon!” while the other boys clamor behind him.

“You. Out. Now.  _ Not the time.” _ Simon snaps, turning around with arms full of cleansing objects.

“Yep, leaving. Right  _ now _ .” Chris replied curtly, knowing how his cousin gets while practicing his craft,

“No, nice try you little _gremlins_. Get. Go, _leave you_ _pests.”_ Chris says shooing all the other boys back down the stairs. He hears the others chant in protest but ignores it, choosing to focus on getting the  reminisce of that _fucker_ out of his _damn_ house. 

After finally lining his windows and door heavily with salt he sets the three candles down, one on either side of him and the other sitting a bit farther up in front of him. Lighting the mountain of sage he leaves it to burn in a dish by the window. He plants a small dish in front of him, while carefully setting the crystals in their appropriate places. He dumps a combination of,  _ Rosita Arvigo, Juniper, Osho,  _ and some more sage for good measure; into the dish in a somewhat neat fashion. He drops in a few buds of lavender to calm the energy too. Adding what looks to be a small piece of paper with symbols littering the surface in the bowl as well. Lastly, _ just to be sure _ , he claws himself along his palm lightly enough to draw blood, letting it fall into the concoction.

Licking his hand he snaps the other one and the candles light at once. 

Beginning the banishing he starts mumbling verses from years of practice prior, beading a small flame in one of his hands he lets it slide into the dish; Pushing all the energy he can muster into the spell, it goes on for what could be minutes or just under an hour. A small whisper of something that sounds suspiciously like “ _ Stubborn asshole, _ _ ”  _ comes out of Simon’s mouth, eyebrows creasing a little in frustration.

 

By the time he feels he got all the remanence of the  _ little bugger _ out he opens his eyes to find all three candles burned into waxy puddles on the floor and the bowl  _ thankfully  _ empty. Sighing, wiping the small bead of sweat off his head he moves to put the stuff away. Fatigue and sleepiness washing over him like a tidal wave. 

“I needa tea..” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes and wandering to the door to go downstairs.

 

When we wanders into the kitchen he’s met this the seven other boys joyously yelling and springing up from the breakfast nook to suffocate him with hugs and other affection.

Groaning he pushes them off but the small smile of him face betrays him movements,

“Chris can you put a pot of water on?” Simon asks from the table he’s now slouched on,

“Yeah no problem,” Chris replies from the kitchen.

“So, uh- what was that back there?” Felix asks cautiously with a turn of his head,

“Oh right,” He says with a scratch of his head

“So basically I’m a part of a really long old prophecy in wolf culture and shit, so that thing is what we call a Watcher.” Simon explains,

“I honestly don’t even want anything to do with that stupid prophecy but it tends to just follow me; So a Watcher, is what it sounds like. It watches. Their like minor Gods for  Touquem Eo, which that roughly translates to Chain Of Fait. He is the God that hovers over me, anyways each Watcher has their own powers, land, and like theme I guess. The place we were was the land of Et Ungues Ex Musco, her tavern was apparently in these mountains. I assume Touquem Eo told her to try and “Persuade” me, which as you can see worked  _ very well. _ ” Simon says getting up to tend to the boiling water.

“Yeah so what I was doing upstairs was I guess what you can call WitchCraft,” He says with a shrug, “I still felt some of the little bugger around in the house and on me, guess she tried to follow me home to plague my dreams. I was doing some banishing magik and other stuff like that to cleanse everything.” He talks while grabbing herbs, honey and other things like milk and sugar. 

“Yeah, anyways she should be gone and now I’m  _ really  _ tired from using that much energy so I’m making some tea because I needa recharge,” He finishes while pouring the hot liquid into a cute looking cat mug and planting himself back on the bench by the table.

The others actually look less shocked than he expected, all of them with curious looks on their faces.  

“So you can do magic!” Jisung yells from the opposite side of the table,

With a smirk, “Hell yeah,” Simon says smugly lighting a small flame on his lifted hand;

They all yell in a chorus of excited and  _ a lot _ shocked screaming when they see the flame,

“ _ Simon _ ! What did I tell you about using gifts when you  _ that  _ tired!” They hear Chris yell while he storms into the kitchen;

“ _ Chris,”  _ Simon whines, extinguishing the flame, “But they wanted to  _ see,” _ he draws out in a childish tone. 

“Wait you knew about this!” Felix asks loudly,

“Yeah of course I know about it! I’ve known him since he was just a pup you walnut!” Chris retorts hitting Felix lightly on the back of the head, then turning to his cousin.

“Drink your tea,” The blonde shoots Simon a look while saying it in a tone that leaves no room for discussion. Pouting childishly he sips the tea, glaring at the blonde from across the table, 

“ _ Anyways, _ ” Chris says looking back at the rest of the boys,

“I’m ordering pizza for you toddlers so someone pick a movie.” As soon as the sentence leaves his mouth the table turns into a literal fucking  _ war zone _ . Everyone's screaming for an assortment of different movies, Felix and Changbin basically cult chanting for a Ghibli movie while slamming their fists on the table, Minho wanting to watch  _ Train to Busan _ , which a very loud  _ “Hell No!” _ gets yelled when that suggestion happens. Meanwhile Jisung is screaming for Lord of the Rings which Woojin seems to agree with. Chris is still stood at the end of the table with a very “Tired Parent” look, apparently this is the same thing that happens every movie night.

-

Somehow they come to the terms that their watching a Ghibli movie which Simon agrees wholeheartedly, considering Ghibli movies are his whole god damn childhood.

They end up with the living room full of what appears to be every piece of bedding in the house, blankets piled on the ground making a giant nests, pillows thrown everywhere and the boys laid all over the floor and furniture. The movie playing currently is  _ Spirited Away _ , which Simon could not be more ecstatic about;  _ Spirited Away  _ being his ultimate Ghibli movie.

The pizza comes in the first twenty minutes of the movie, Chris getting up with the money all the boys had chipped in.

 

 

By the end of the movie marathon the small pack of teenagers is passed out in a mess all over the living room. Felix laying across Changbin probably crushing him but Changbin is still breathing so it’s  _ probably  _ fine; Jisung and Minho are cuddled up in a literal nest, the two drowning in the bedding. Then Chris and Woojin are fast asleep on the couch together, Chris’ head laid against Woojins shoulder. Simon is also in what could count as a nest, blankets wrapped around him and on top of him and pillows mountained up near him. They all sleep peacefully like that throughout the night, with light snores and happy short dreams.

-

That night Simon dreams of Sunflowers for as long as the eyes can see and a pair of piercing green eyes.

  
  


The sound of what sounds like a few people  _ trying  _ to be quiet, emphasize the trying part. Simon groans and buries himself deeper in the blanket mess be made on the floor trying to filter out the talking. Huffing he sleepy sits up knowing he won’t be able to fall back asleep, he squints around seeing most of the boys are up (minus Felix and Changbin) and locates his phone. Squinting even harder and the blinding light he somehow sees that it’s miraculously 11:47 in the afternoon, he blinks hard a few times; “ _ How the hell did I sleep this long??” _ he thinks in disbelief. 

He decides that he should probably go into the kitchen to eat whatever the others are making before the rest of them wake up and fucking  _ devour  _ the food. He sniff the air while getting up and stretching, he takes a deep breath a realizes he fell asleep in his binder _ , _

_ “Genius move right their dude,” _ he thinks turning back around to sneak up the stairs,

He takes his pills and changes into some looser clothes before heading back down, his ribs already yelling at him from the night. 

Running into the kitchen he sees his cousin and Woojin in the kitchen cooking away, they look cutely domestic which Simon finds  _ very  _ adorable; They look like two parents, both with small fond smiles on their faces. He spots Minho at the table with a very asleep Jisung asleep on his shoulder, the orange haired boy looking like he’s drowning in the oversized hoodies he’s in, snoring away. 

-

By the time the food was done Chris went to go wake up the two others before the food was already gone, Minho waking up Jisung so they could both dig in, and Simon retrieving cutlery and plates for everyone.  The sound of some very loud grumbles and colorful curses come from the living room, Simon looks over to see Chris picking up Changbin who is yelling like an actual gremlin and Felix, who would rather not be picked up and thrown into the kitchen, getting up groggily. Minho snickers while shoving a mountain of bacon into his mouth as the two sit at the table while Changbin grumbles about beauty sleep. 

They eat in happy comfortable silence, the food doesn’t last very long, Simon chokes on his orange juice as Jisung threatens to throw hands with Felix over the last hash brown. The others are somehow unfazed at the antics.

-

The day carries on like normal, some of the others leaving to go tend to their responsibilities, some ( _ Jisung _ ) choose to stay planted to the couch and watch TV until Chris kicks them out for freeloading.  

-

The morning turns into evening, the sun getting dimmer and the sky turning a pretty orange-pink colour. There’s a soft rmbie tune humming in the background, the soft words and simple strum of guitar setting the mood a happy, calm, warm feeling; like shades of peach and warm pastel pinks with the smell of lavender. 

Chris and Simon eat cups of noodles on the porch in comfortable silence, watching the sun fall slowly behind the mountains, Bun sleep cozily between the two.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> I'm back with a new chapter! I know this chapter is pretty filler feeling but the nest ones should be a little more exciting!
> 
> Thank you for reading up to here if you did! Comments and Kudos are super amazing!!
> 
> I'll see you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Twitter: Rainy_Boba

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter! I'll post a new chapter sometime this week, you can expect new chapters twice a week! I have almost 10,000 words pre written so far so updates should be frequent.
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated and help me write more, thanks if you're reading this mess and you can also follow my twitter under the same @!


End file.
